Existing distribution business operators, which distribute video content requested from viewing terminals, provide video distribution services for, for example, cellular phones and Internet televisions via Internet Protocol (IP) networks (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2007-6235 and 2009-55099).
In addition, inherited communication management apparatuses have been proposed, which simplify user operations performed when video content is viewed using different viewing terminals in succession (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-10119).
Under the circumstances described above, a user may stop viewing content that the user was viewing using a terminal connectable to a network of a first telecommunications carrier, and may attempt to resume viewing the content using another terminal connectable to a second telecommunications carrier. In this case, the user may not be able to resume viewing the interrupted content since information relating to the interruption of the content viewing is managed in the network of the first telecommunications carrier.